


La Vida y Momentos de Anthony Michael Carter

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where Tony is Peggy and Howard's son, Ana Jarvis is a Saint, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Growing Up, Jack Thompson is a jerk who cares, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, he doesn't hate him he just doesn't know what to do around kids, tho Howard's not all that involved in his life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Traducción.- Después de estar una noche con Howard Stark, Peggy descubre que esta embarazada. Ella intenta dar al niño en adopción, pero en el momento que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, decidió quedarselo.
Esta es la historia de que pasaría por esa decisión; esta es la historia de Anthony Michael Carter - o como sus amigos lo conocen: Tony.





	1. Concepción y Nacimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life and Times of Anthony Michael Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543731) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> Notas del Autor:
> 
> Bueno. Esto vino de no se donde.
> 
> Bueno, en realidad he estado esperando escribir una historia donde Peggy cría a Tony como si fuera suyo hasta ahora. ¿Su pongo que evolucionó hasta que Tony fuera su hijo biológico? Solo amo pensar en este tipo de relación ¿Okay?
> 
> Esto es un AU donde Daniel se queda con Violet - La enfermera-, Peggy esta bien con eso, y Jack nunca recibió un disparo al final de la segunda temporada. Mas que nada porque no sabría que hacer con eso Lol.

Peggy siempre recordará la mirada en la cara de Howard cuando ella le soltó la noticia. Howard Stark no era un hombre fácil de sorprender, e incluso cuando llegaba a estarlo, nunca llegó a estarlo por mucho tiempo. Pero su expresión de shock duró por lo menos unos buenos tres minutos, durante los cuales solo la mira, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, a Peggy, quien solo lo mira de vuelta. Ella casi lo encontraría hilarante, si la situación no… Bueno, pero lo era.

Finalmente, Howard traga con fuerza y se dirige hacia ella, su voz temblorosa. “Tu estas… ¿Tu estas _que_?”

Ella reprime un suspiro.

“Embarazada, Howard”

“¿Estas segura?” Exclama, su expresión ahora de completo pánico, y si eso lastima a Peggy lo que ve, no lo demuestra.

“Completamente segura.” Dice rígidamente. “Vi un doctor ayer. Pensé que solo era una infección, pero no. Embarazada.”

Howard no se mueve de su asiento; en realidad, permanece congelado en su lugar.

“¿Y estas segura que es… que es mío?”

Peggy puede sentir el tic en su ojo en irritación. “¡ _Si_ , Howard! Tu eres el único hombre que yo…” Se detiene, entonces toma profundas respiraciones para calmarse. “El único hombre con el que _estado_ recientemente.”

“Yo…” Howard finalmente se descongela, cayendo de nuevo a su silla, su rostro aturdido. “Mierda, Peg.”

Peggy cambia su peso de un pie a otro. “Exactamente mis sentimientos.”

El solo la mira, sus cejas elevadas, y Peggy honestamente no puede pensar cuando lo ha visto tan aprensivo.

“¿Que es lo que… tu sabes, _hacer_ con eso?”

“¿Disculpa?” Le pregunta, su ceja alzada.

“Quiero decir…” Howard pasa una mano sobre so cabello. “Mira, Peg ¿esa noche? Fue jodidamente asombrosa, no te voy a mentir. Pero ambos acordamos que solo iba a ser una vez, no estar atados de ninguna forma.”

“Y lo fue.” Le contesta, todavía frunciendo el ceño. “¿A donde quieres llegar?”

“¡Un bebé es una gran atadura, Peg!” Grita Howard, casi histérico. “¡Yo no puedo solo- No estoy listo para tener una familia!”

“¿Y tu crees que yo si?” Peggy da unos pasos al frente, plantando sus palmas sobre el escritorio de Howard, acechando con una mirada feroz. “¡Howard, mi trabajo mantiene mi vida en peligro casi cada semana! ¡No puedo añadir un _bebé_ en esto!”

“Si, pues, yo dirijo una compañía de un millón de dólares.” Replica Howard, tan antipático que ella casi quiere golpearlo. Es solo que a través de los años de mejorar su autocontrol que no lo hace. “No hay mucho espacio para un bebé aquí tampoco. Así que.”

Ella entrecierra los ojos. “Así que.”

Se miran uno al otro por lo que se siente como una hora, sin querer ceder sobre otro. Pero, como siempre, Howard fue el primero en romperse. Aparta la mirada y se queja, frotando su hermoso semblante.

“Vas a quedártelo?” Pregunta débilmente, sin molestarse en mirarla a los ojos.

Peggy endereza la espalda. “…No estaba planeando hacer eso.” Le responde igualmente. “Estaba pensando en ponerlo en adopción.”

Howard toma un segundo, entonces asiste, la tensión en sus hombros disminuye. “Suena bien. Realmente no veo la razón por la que vienes a decirme todo esto si tu realmente tienes todo en mente.”

Se pone rígida nuevamente, sintiendo el enojo burbujeando dentro de ella. “Pensé que tenias derecho de saber considerando que _también es tu hijo_.”

Le da una mirada seca, y dios, siente que su autocontrol se va lentamente. “Mira Peg: me conoces. Mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Mejor que Jarvis, probablemente. Tu sabes como me siento acerca de los niños. Si, ellos son lindos para verlos, pero te atan. No puedo permitirme atarme. Y tu tampoco.”

Peggy toma una respiración profunda. Ella sabe que tiene razón; ellos han tenido esta conversación antes. Ninguno de ellos puede realmente imaginarse ellos mismos sentando cabeza, empezando una familia. Peggy había tenido el sueño una vez, momentáneamente, antes que se fuera en espiral hacia abajo del Ártico, pero ella estaba segura que Howard nunca lo había pensado dos veces. Ambos eran personas ocupadas con vidas peligrosas - La suya mas que la de el, pero aun así. Un bebé podría… complicar cosas. Mas que el acto de dormir con alguien que ha había hecho.

“Lo se Howard.” Le concede. “Pero pensé que debería decirte, para que no te preguntes porque estoy creciendo considerablemente durante los próximos nueve meses.”

El rueda los hombros. “Bueno. Ahora lo se. Y voy a estar seguro de ser extra sensible al respecto.”

Peggy rueda los ojos. “Eres un cabrón.”

Deja la oficina en corto después de eso, desde que no hay nada de lo que ninguno de ellos quieran hablar al respecto. Tan pronto como Jarvis (bendito ignorante Jarvis) le trajo el auto, y esta sentada segura dentro de sus confines, ella frota su mano sobre su estómago. Se sienta ahí durante unos minutos, antes de sacudir su cabeza y comience a conducir.

* * *

Jarvis no permanece ignorante durante mucho. Aunque, para ser justos, es realmente Ana quien lo señaló.

Peggy toma el té con los Jarvis casi regularmente; es decir, cuando su trabajo se lo permite. es durante unos de esos tes donde Ana menciona que tan pálida se ha vuelto Peggy, y como repentinamente su vestido esta apretado. Ella no lo hace maliciosamente -Ana Jarvis no tiene un hueso malicioso en su cuerpo, Peggy esta segura - pero mas bien, un ojo para saber cosas.

Peggy solo suspira y baja su taza. “Es Howard.”

“Lo supuse.” Ana asiste.

Jarvis mira entre su esposa y su mejor amiga curioso, aunque también algo preocupado. “¿Que es de Howard? ¿Señorita Carter, esta bien?”

“Estoy bien, Sr. Jarvis, solo…” Ella lucha por decirlo. Ella quería decírselos antes, pero su trabajo… Bueno, es una combinación de trabajo y su propia ansiedad lo que impedía confesárselo todo.

Afortunadamente, Ana esta con ella ahora.

“Embarazada.” La pelirroja provee utilmente.

La palabra flota en el aire por algunos momentos, y ambas mujeres miran que los ojos de Jarvis crecen más y más.

“Yo… O-Oh Dios mío.” Dice finalmente. “¿Supongo que algunas felicitaciones están en orden…?”

“Son apreciadas pero innecesarias.” Suspira Peggy. “Voy a dar al bebé.”

“¿Que?” Los ojos de Ana están abiertos. “ Peggy ¿porque?

“¡Ana, no puedo criar a un niño con mi trabajo! Y Howard dejó claro que no quiere nada que ver parecido acerca de ‘la vida familiar’. Es lo mejor.” Dice Peggy. Toma un rápido sorbo a su té, odiando como los ojos de Ana están buscando algo en su cara, como si la pelirroja supiera algo que ella no.

Es Jarvis quien habla después, sin embargo, no su esposa. Se ve tan incómodo como Peggy lo esperaba.

“Es tu decisión, Señorita Carter…”

Peggy suspira. “Pero los dos no lo aprueban,”

“Eso no importa.” Dice Anna, rígida como una tabla “Como dijo Edwin, es tu decisión, no el nuestro.”

Peggy odia esa expresión cerrada y guardada en el rostro de Ana. Así que dice bruscamente. “¡No se que otra cosa puedo hacer!”

Los Jarvis la miran con curiosidad.

“¿Señorita Carter?” Pregunta Jarvis.

Ella toma una respiración profunda para mantener la compostura. “La Peggy que quería… una _familia_ murió al final de la guerra. O, eso pensé que lo hizo. Pensé que tal vez ella volvería, brevemente, de vuelta cuando Daniel…” Parpadea, con fuerza. No había un nosotros entre ella y Daniel. Lo que tenían era apenas una conexión, antes de que el fuera enviado a Los Angeles y conociera a Violet. Peggy le deseaba lo mejor, pero a veces ella se preguntaba…

La mano de Ana esta de repente sobre las suyas, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja la mira implorante, suplicándole que continue.

Así que lo hizo. “Como sea… Yo solo estaba… sintiéndome sola, y frustrada, y cuando Howard me hizo una propuesta como siempre lo hace. Solo que esta vez, lo acepté. Entonces, un mes después, estaba vomitando dentro de mi inodoro y Angie pensó que había cogido la gripe. ¡Solo que sorpresa, no era una gripe, era un bebé!” Suelta una risa ronca.

Los Jarvis cambiaron una mirada, clara preocupación en sus expresiones.

“Y la peor parte,” Peggy continua, ignorándolos. “ es por un, doloroso momento… Estuve feliz.”

Puede sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, así que ella rápidamente los limpia con su mano libre; Ana seguir continuando sujetando la otra, solo ahora la pelirroja se mira con la expresión rota.

“Oh, Peggy…”

Le regala a Ana una pequeña sonrisa. “No era como yo imaginaba. Ni siquiera cerca. Pero, fuera de eso, yo tenía la inapropiada esperanza que tal vez yo podía quedármelo. Tal vez Howard querría tener al bebé también, y podríamos criarlo juntos. No, _juntos_ , en el sentido más literal, pero…” Peggy sacude la cabeza. “Es un pensamiento ridículo.”

“No, Peggy.” Ana aprieta su mano. “No es ridículo en lo absoluto.”

Peggy le sonríe nuevamente, grande esta vez aunque sus ojos todavía están llenos de lágrimas que se rehusa firmemente a dejar caer. Deja descansar su otra mano encima de la de Ana.

A través de la mesa, Jarvis habló.

“¿Señorita Carter?”

“¿Si, Sr. Jarvis?”

“Si pudieras quedarte con el niño ¿lo harías?”

Peggy parpadea por la pregunta. “Yo… No lo se.” Dice. “No veo como podría. No quiero dejar mi trabajo para criar un bebé, y si no ¿como sería justo para el niño? ¿Tener un madre que constantemente corre fuera y recibe un disparo, donde no hay garantía que vuelva a casa?”

Jarvis asiste pensativamente. “Pero… dice que le daría el bebé a una pareja que usted confíe. De esa manera, no importa lo que le pase, usted sabe que el bebé estará cuidado. Así que, usted puede quedarse con el niño y asegurar su futuro.”

Peggy y Ana comparten la misma mirada de confusión.

“¿Sr. Jarvis, que es lo que quiere llegar?” Pregunta Peggy.

“Si, Edwin, Que-… Oh.” Los ojos de Ana se abren nuevamente y mira a su esposo en shock.

Peggy la mira. “¿Que?”

“Tu quieres que criemos al niño.” Respira Ana. Jarvis le manda una sonrisa suave, y Peggy lo mira aturdida.

“Me parece una solución perfectamente lógica.” Murmura. “La Señorita Carter puede mantener su trabajo y ver su niño crecer. Y nosotros… Nosotros podemos tener una familia, Ana.”

Ana deja ir la mano de Peggy, solo para tomar la de Jarvis. Pero Ana mira de vuelta a Peggy, esperanza nadando en su expresión.

“¿Peggy, tu…?”

Peggy se sobresaltó. “Yo… ¿Howard te dejaría?”

“Sin ofender a mi patrón.” Olfatea Jarvis. “Pero incluso si no lo estuviera, no me importaría. Además, el nos ha dicho una y otra vez que la adopción es una perfecta opción viable.”

A pesar de sus ojos acuosos, Peggy ríe. “No creo que el tenga ese escenario en mente cuando sugirió eso.”

Jarvis suelta una sonrisa también, y Ana esta sonriendo, pero ella sigue mirando a Peggy, como si estuviera esperando su respuesta. Peggy vuelve a limpiar sus ojos y respira profundamente, exhalando un momento después.

“… _Parece_ lo más lógico.” Admite, radiante cuando Ana suelta un beatifico alegre.

* * *

Tienen todo preparado - Peggy tomaría un año sabático de su trabajo para llevar al bebé al termino. Entonces ella se los daría a Ana y Jarvis, quien lo criarían como suyo. Decidieron que era de la mejor forma, para el bebé no sepa quien era en realidad Peggy. En cambio, ella sería la querida ‘Tía Peggy’, como su madrina.

Incluso Howard no puso muchas protestas cuando Jarvis le dijo sus intensiones. Cierto, parecía muy incomodo con la idea, pero incluso el hombre mas egoísta no podía negarle a los ojos de Ana Jarvis. Dio su consentimiento con facilidad.

Y ninguno del S.S.R le pensó mucho acerca de la abstinencia de Peggy. Excepto por Jack, sorprendentemente; el se vio sorprendido de que una ‘Trabaja alcohólica como Marge’ podía incluso tomarse una semana libre, menos sola a un año. Peggy se burló que no podía manejar el lugar sin ella, y después de eso, el bufó y le dijo que se fuera. Así que, eso estaba resuelto.

Todo lo que quedaba era Angie, y Peggy no podía _mentirle_ a su compañera de piso durante muchos años. Le dijo toda la historia, y todo lo que Angie puso como requisito fue ser la madrina honoraria. Los Jarvis aceptaron con facilidad, y desde entonces, Angie y Ana eran el equipo etiquetado como de terror cuando vino la hora de cuidar a Peggy.

Llevaba seis meses cuando sacaron el tema de los nombres.

“Siempre quise una niña.” Suspira Ana mientras dobla la ropa.

Ella, Peggy y Angie estaban en el piso de Peggy y Angie en Nueva York - Uno que el mismo Howard proporcionó - y la pelirroja insistió en hacer los quehaceres. Peggy trató de protestar, pero estaba secretamente agradecida por ello, estaba volviendo duro moverse alrededor con facilidad de lo que normalmente le gustaría. Angie, por el otro lado, no tenía tales escrúpulos, e incluso bromeaba preguntándole a Ana que se mudara con ellas.

“Una niña sería lindo.” Añadió Angie, de donde esta sentada al lado de Peggy, un plato de las galletas caseras de Ana en mano. “¿Tal vez podrías llamarla después de mi?” Puso una sonrisa.

Peggy rodó los ojos. “Una Angie es suficiente, yo pienso.”

Ana soltó una risita. “Me gusta el nombre de Natasha. Es el nombre de una de mis tías de Hungría.”

“Natasha es lindo.” Acepta Angie, tomando una mordida de otra galleta. “¿Que hay acerca de su apodo? ¿Nat? ¿Tasha?”

“No sabemos so va a ser una niña.” Le recuerda Peggy. Pasa su mano sobre su vientre agrandado. A veces, el bebé patea con fuerza, pero por ahora, esta tranquilo.

Angie traga la galleta y se detiene. “Okay ¿que pasa acerca de un nombre para niño?”

“Anthony.” Contesta Ana inmediatamente. “Después del abuelo de Edwin.”

“Tengo un primo llamado Anthony.” Dice Angie. “Siempre lo llamábamos Tony, sin embargo. ¿Que es lo que piensas, English?”

“Anthony esta bien.” Le contesta, dudando. “Solo…”

“¿Que pasa?” Pregunta Ana.

“Bueno… Si yo alguna vez tuviera un niño, siempre me dije a mi misma que lo llamaría después de mi hermano. Michael.”

“Michael también es un buen nombre.” Dice Angie.

“Va a ser el bebé de Ana y Jarvis, Angie, ellos deberían escoger el nombre.”

“¿Por que no ambos?” Sugiere Ana. “Anthony Michael Jarvis. Y le podríamos llamar Tony para abreviar.” Añadió, guiñándole a Angie.

La rubia hace un brindis con la galleta en su dirección.

“Es un buen nombre. Suena como un material de el futuro Presidente de los Estados Unidos para mi.”

Peggy ríe. “En efecto. Presidente Tony Jarvis.”

“Oh, ya puedo ver a Edwin llorando en su ceremonia.” Se queja Ana, y ella y Angie rápidamente se disuelven en un ataque de risitas. Peggy ríe también, pero en el fondo de su mente, ella no puede evitar pero imaginar…

Anthony Michael _Carter_.

Ella trata de ignorar desesperadamente lo bien se siente.

* * *

Ella justamente acaba de entrar en su noveno mes cuando hay un furioso golpeteo en su puerta.

Al principio, piensa que es Angie, quien justo se acaba de ir a una audición hace media hora. Podría haber olvidado sus llaves, o tal ves su audición le fue _muy_ mal. Ana y Jarvis ambos estaban ocupados con trabajo, y Howard había estado evitando a Peggy durante toda su duración de su embarazo, así que ella no puede comprender quien mas podría ser.

Por supuesto, cuando ella abrió la puerta y saca su cabeza, esta muy sorprendida de ver a Jack Thompson del otro lado.

“¡Jack!” Exclamó, tomada con la guardia baja. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de su cuerpo esta oculto por la puerta, así que todo lo que Jack puede ver es su cabello enredado por la cama y su cara sin maquillaje.

El hombre esta vestido como si justamente viniera del trabajo, y como apenas son las dos de la tarde, probablemente todavía esté en servicio. Lo que hace su aparición en la puerta de Peggy sea aun más desconcertante. Hay un archivo en su mano, nota distraídamente.

“Mage.” La saluda, sonriendo cuando ella instintivamente frunce el ceño por el sobrenombre. “¿Te importa si entro? Necesito que le des un vistazo a algo.”

“El gran Jack Thompson, necesita _mi_ ayuda?” Peggy pregunta dudosamente, apisonando la oleada de pánico que siente elevándose dentro de ella. “Estoy demasiado sorprendida.”

“Muy graciosa, Carter. No estaría aquí al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Así que, tu sabes, déjame entrar y podemos terminar esto rápido.”

Dio un paso enfrente, y Peggy se encoge detrás de la puerta.

“¡No estoy decente!” Expresa, inmediatamente poniéndose roja ante la horrible excusa. Cierto, ellasolo esta en camisón, pero a duras penas sería algo que intimidarían a Jack Thompson.

Jack solo levanta una ceja. “Entonces toma una bata o algo. No tengo todo el día, Marge.”

“También tengo un dolor de cabeza.” Dice en voz baja, pero ella ya sabe que Jack no se traga aquello.

El rubio suelta un quejido. “Enserio, Carter, solo déjame entrar.”

“Enserio, Jack, ahora no es un buen momento.”

“Oh, bueno.” Jack toma la expresión sardónica que ha llegado a conocer muy bien durante los años que trabajo con el. “Estoy seguro de decirle eso al terrorista Ruso que ha estado dejando amenazas codificadas por toda la ciudad. ‘Lo siento señor, pero estamos postergando la investigación hasta que sea conveniente para nuestro residente descodificador.”

“El S.S.R tiene varios agentes capacitados en descodificar los códigos.” Argumenta Peggy.

“Ninguno de ellos es tan bueno como tu.” Replica Jack, tan pausadamente que hace que Peggy haga una pausa.

“¿Eso fue un cumplido?”

“Oh, por el amor de…”

Sin advertencia, Jack avanza y empuja la puerta, haciendo que Peggy tropiece hacia atrás justo lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar. Ella suelta un quejido de protesta, y el se voltea hacia ella pero sus ojos caen sobre su figura hinchada y cualquier cosa que iba a decir se le queda atorado en la garganta.

Severos momentos de silencio hay entre ellos. Finalmente, Jack levanta un dedo tembloroso y la apunta.

“Estas embarazada.” Dice tontamente.

“¿Oh, enserio? No lo había notado.” Sisea Peggy. Cierra la puertacon un portazo y se dirige rabiosa hacia la sala de estar. Jack la sigue, su expresión todavía conmocionada.

“¡ _Embarazada,_ Carter!”

“¡ _Si_ , Jack, estoy embarazada!” Le grita de nuevo. “¿Vas a seguir señalando eso o podemos dejar aun lado el tema?”

“¡No, no podemos dejar a un lado el tema!” Parece que recupera la compostura, aunque ahora parece enojado. “¿Por que no solo lo dijiste? ¡El S.S.R ofrece servicio de maternidad!”

“No quería que nadie hiciera preguntas.” Hace una rabieta, cruzando de brazos. “Es una situación complicada.”

Jack la mira fijamente, el tiempo suficiente para que ella empiece a sentirse incómoda bajo su mirada.

“Es de Stark.” Dice al final.

Peggy suelta un quejido. “¿Como demonios -?”

“Sousa y el Dr. Wikes están en Los Ángeles, y el tipo de Jarvis no me parece un tipo que engañe a su esposa. De todos los hombres en tu vida, eso deja a mi y a Stark. Y estoy completamente seguro que no he dormido contigo.”

Peggy le da una mirada seria a medias, entonces suspira y colapsa en un sillón cercano.

“Oh, bien. La versión corta es esta: solo era cosa de una noche, Howard no quiere quedarse con el bebé, así que los Jarvis van a adoptarlo. ¿Entiendes? Porque no voy a repetírtelo.”

Jack se hunde en la silla a un lado del sofá. todavía parece enojado, pero no mucho como estaba antes.

“…Okay.”

“¿Okay?” Peggy levanta una ceja. “¿Eso es todo?”

“Son tus asuntos, Mage.” Le dice. “Aun no puedo crees que nadie me hubiera dicho la verdad, pero no es mucho lo que pueda hacer ahora. Así que. Si, okay.”

Ella lo mira fijamente, y él se limita a entregar el expediente que trae consigo.

“Ahora, al menos que estando embarazada de alguna manera este obstaculizando tus habilidades de descodificación, aun necesito tu ayuda con esto.” Es todo lo que dice.

Peggy toma silenciosamente el archivo de él, todavía mirándolo con cautela. Entonces, después de un momento, ella suspira, sonriendo cansadamente.

“Nunca pude entenderte, Jack.”

“Y me enorgullece mucho eso, créeme.”

La siguiente media hora la pasa con Peggy leyendo los códigos. Los terroristas Rusos son lo suficientemente listos para usar un sistema de códigos que toma un rato en romper, pero muy pronto lo descodifica, y ella transcribe la traducción para Jack para llevarlo a la oficina. mientras tanto Jack esta en silencio en su asiento. Ella sabe que esta mirando su estómago, pero no se siente realmente con ganas de llamarle la atención, así que lo deja ser.

De repente, ella jade, haciendo que ella cierre sus ojos. Jack se sobresalta alarmado, y se mueve para sentarse a su lado.

“¿Estas bien?” Le pregunta.

“Bien, bien.” Le dice, sus ojos siguen cerrados. “Solo una contracción.”

Jack parece dudoso en el mejor de los casos. “¿No deberías estar en el hospital, entonces?”

“No hasta que que sean al menos siete minutos aparte. Lo cual no lo son, aún.”

El dolor desaparece y ella exhala, maldiciendo suavemente. Es cuando ella nota las manos de Jack, las cuales revolotean de forma productiva alrededor de ella, una por su rodilla, la otra detrás de su espalda. Ella le regala una sonrisa cansada.

“Estoy bien Jack. Enserio. Todo es muy natural.”

Jack bufa, pero baja sus manos. “Nada de que tu estés embarazada es natural.”

Ella niega con la cabeza hacia el y continua trabajando en el código.

Muy pronto, obtiene la ultima palabra y entrega el papel, junto con el archivo, de vuelta a Jack.

“Aquí esta. La supuesta bomba tomará lugar en el Banco Nacional, el próximo mes. Confío que ya tienes listo un equipo tratando de detener aquel hombre?”

“Si.” Le responde Jack, quien sus ojos recorren sobre el papel. “Fletcher, Ramirez y Isaacs.”

Peggy asiste; esos hombres eran buenos para el trabajo. “Diles que mantengan un ojo en los comedores u otros restaurantes cerca del Banco Nacional. Que típicamente es donde los aspirantes de bombardeos les gusta utilizar como sus objetivos.”

“Les haré saber. Gracias, Carter.”

Caminan de vuelta hacia la puerta principal, pero antesde que ella pudiera abrirla para él, vacila.

“¿Jack?” Le pregunta, girando para verlo.

El inclina su cabeza a un lado. “¿Si?”

“Tu no, um…” Se muerde el labio. “Mencionarías mi… condición, con nadie ¿verdad?”

Jack rueda los ojos, pero no puede esconder su sonrisa divertida. “Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Mage.”

Peggy también sonríe. “Deja de llamarme así.”

“No lo creo.”

Aliviada se vuelve hacia la puerta, cuando otra contracción la golpea. Ella maldice y se recarga contra la puerta justo cuando Jack se acerca para estabilizarla. Sus manos están tibias en sus brazos, no es que ella note mucho cualquier cosa fuera del dolor.

“¡Jesús, Carter!” Exclama Jack. “Creo que fue menos de siete minutos.”

Peggy solo se queja en respuesta. “Oh, jodida Nora… ¿Jack?”

“¿Que pasa?”

Ella echa una ojeada al suelo, donde un charco de agua se a acumulado entre sus piernas. “Creo que mi fuente se acaba de romper.”

Los ojos de Jack prácticamente sobresalen de sus cuencas. “¡¿Ahora?!”

“¡Si, ahora!” Le ruge.

“¡Bien, okay -!” Jack agarra su abrigo de los ganchos al lado de la puerta y la cubre poniéndolaalrededor de sus hombros. “¡Hospital, ahora!”

Peggy no se molesta en pelear cuando el abre la puerta y la maniobra afuera. Está ocupada tratando de bloquear el olor de las contracciones, así que apenas registra que Jack la ingresa al auto y esta acelerando por los caminos hacia el hospital más cercano.

Ella recuerda haber llegado al hospital, donde la enfermera le da una mirada y rápidamente la escolta a la sala de partos. Ella le pierde la pista a Jack después de eso, pero todo lo que puede recordar es el doctor corriendo para cuidar de ella.

* * *

Peggy recupera totalmente la conciencia horas mas tarde, cuando alguien gentilmente sacude su hombro. ella gira, forzando sus ojos a enfocar, y ve a Angie sonriéndole brillantemente.

“Hey, English.” Gorjea suavemente. “¿Como te sientes?”

“Exhausta.” Le responde débilmente. “¿Que pasó?”

“El milagro del nacimiento, English. El doctor solo se lo llevó para hacerle un chequeo. El estará de vuelta en cualquier minuto ahora.”

“¿El?” Repitió Peggy.

Angie sonríe con más ganas. “Yup. Un nene saludable.”

Algo de luz se filtra dentro de Peggy y le sonríe a su compañera de piso. “Un niño…”

Angie le da una palmada en el hombro. “Ana y J están llenando el papeleo. Y rubio tuvo que volver al trabajo, pero me dijo que te dijera que lo tomaras tranquilo por un tiempo.”

“¿Rubio?”

“Tu sabes, ¿ese chico con el que trabajas? ¿Llama a su abuela Gam- Gam?”

Peggy parpadeó. “¿Jack?”

Angie truena los dedos. “Ese mismo. Aparentemente, el staff piensa que es tu esposo. Debes de ver las feas miradas que le dieron cuando se tuvo que ir; ¡pensaron que te estaba abandonando con el tiempo que tu lo necesitabas!”

Ella ríe al hacer memoria de eso, pero Peggy no tiene energía suficiente más que para reunir una risa débil. Se disculpará con Jack después, así como agradecerle por todos los problemas que ha pasado.

La puerta se abre entonces, y el doctor entra, con un bulto azul en sus brazos. Sonríe cuando ve a Peggy completamente despierta, y la respiración de Peggy se queda en la garganta cuando ella ve el bulto.

“Señorita Carter.” Le dice calurosamente. “Creo que este asombroso jovencito te pertenece.”

Camina hacia la cama, y Angie se aparta para que pueda inclinarse sobre Peggy. Deposita el bulto  en sus brazos cuidadosamente, y Peggy, con una mirada desconcertada, se permite tomarlo.

Una pequeña, cara rojiza la mira. La cara de su hijo es redondo y suave, con un mechón oscuro sobre su frente. Y eso la golpea.

_Su hijo._

“Oh…” Jadea suavemente. El doctor tie entre dientes y la deja admirar a su recién nacido. Angie reclama su lugar al lado de la cama y hace un arrullo.

“Aw, English ¡Tiene tu nariz!”

“No seas absurda.” La reprende, pero su tono is lejos de reprocharle. El niño se mueve ligeramente entre las mantas, y abre su boca para soltar un pequeño gorgojo. El corazón de Peggy se derrite.

Ana y Jarvis entran a la habitación en corto después de eso. Ana zumba hacia el otro lado de Peggy y se une a Angie en arrullar sobre el bebé, mientras Jarvis mira afectuosamente al pie de la cama.

“¿Como se siente, señorita Carter?” Le pregunta.

“Cansada, pero… feliz.” Le responde honestamente. Mira hacia abajo hacia el pequeño y sonríe cuando mueve ligeramente la nariz. “Es tan pequeño.” Susurra.

“Seis y media libras.” Dice Ana. “O eso es lo que dice en su certificado.”

“Ah, eso me recuerda…” Jarvis levanta sus manos, que están sujetando un portapapeles y una pluma. En el portapapeles hay una pieza de papel - un certificado de nacimiento, realiza Peggy. “Necesita su firma.”

Peggy, a regañadientes, deja a Ana tomar al bebé mientras que Jarvis le pasa el portapapeles. Sobre la parte superior del papel, puede ver ‘Anthony Michael’ escrito en la ranura del nombre, pero no hay apellido después de eso. Lentamente dirige la pluma sobre el papel para firmar su nombre en la ranura correcta, y luego le devuelve a Jarvis el documento. Mira a Ana, quien esta moviendo su dedo de forma juguetona sobre Anthony.

Ella se estremece y Jarvis se da cuenta. Se dirige a su esposa y pone una mano sobre su hombro. Ana se detiene, mira hacia arriba hacia el, y luego a Peggy. Entendiendo el mensaje de la expresión, pero en lugar de hacer una mueca o dar una mirada decepcionada, ella solo sonríe y le entrega el bebé a Peggy.

“Dejamos el apellido en blanco a propósito, sabes.” Ella le dice, cuando Peggy tiene a Anthony de vuelta. “Solo por si acaso.”

Ella mira fijamente a la pelirroja. Luego dirige su mirada hacia su hijo. “Yo no…”

“Quieres conservarlo ¿no es así Peg?” Le pregunta Angie.

“No debería.” Peggy le dice. “El estará mejor con Ana y Jarvis- el…”

“Todavía estaremos por aquí, por supuesto.” Dice Jarvis. “Tu no tienes que hacer esto sola, señorita Carter.”

“Pero el niño debería estar con su verdadera madre.” Terminó Ana.

Peggy mira a ambos, con sonrisas suaves y entendimiento en sus ojos, y siente la resolución escapa de ella. Ella ríe, dejando caer su cabeza contra las almohadas, y aprieta a Anthony con mas fuerza.

“¿Cuando empezaste a pensar que me gustaría conservarlo?” Le pregunta.

“Siempre planeamos esto.” Le responde Ana. “Queríamos que tomaras la decisión cuando supieras lo que se sentía al tener a tu hijo en brazos.”

Peggy siente que quiere llorar. “Ana, lo lamento. Yo se que tu querías…”

Ana detiene su disculpas con levantar una mano. “Tonterías. nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte a criarlo. Será como ser una madre, solo que con más manos.”

“Si nos lo permites.” Añade Jarvis.

“Y yo.” Dice Angie, levantando su mano inocuamente.

“No creo que podría hacer esto sin todos ustedes.” Sonríe Peggy y deja caer lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Mira de vuelta hacia Anthony, quien finalmente ha abierto los ojos. Son de un color marrón oscuro azulado por ahora.

Ella levanta un dedo y acaricia gentilmente la mejilla de Anthony.

“Hola, cariño.” Murmura. “Soy tu mamá.”

Peggy levanta la cabeza y sostiene a su bebé un poco más alto, para que pueda ver al trío apiñado alrededor de ellos.

“Y esta es tu familia.”


	2. Cero a Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas de persephoneggsy:
> 
> No estoy 100% satisfecho con esto, pero quiero avanzar a los próximos capítulos, así que... :p
> 
> Él no aparece mucho aquí, pero en los próximos capítulos definitivamente habrá más de Tony en ellos, desde que puede hablar mejor y todo eso. También más Jack. Porque escribir a Jack es super divertido.
> 
>  
> 
> *Notas de fgalaxy_0418:
> 
> Nuevo capítulo ¡Yey! Espero que lo disfruten porque en lo personal disfruté mucho traducirlo aunque no saliera mucho Tony.

“Hey, Carter.”

Peggy levanta la mirada de la cara pacifica de Tony durmiendo para ver a Jack recargado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto de hospital. Es el día después del nacimiento de su hijo, y ella va a ser dada de alta pronto - Jarvis se esta asegurando que todo esté listo en su casa, Ana esta preparando el festín, y Angie esta afuera comprando champaña desde que Peggy puede finalmente volver a beber. Así que la han dejado sola, y ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo mirando el diminuto rostro de Tony, completamente hipnotizada.

Le sonríe. “Jack.”

“Solo vine para ver si estabas bien.” Le dice, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, pero no se aventura a estar más adentro de la habitación. Su mirada fija en Tony, aunque realmente no puede ver mucho de él ya que esta obstaculizado por la manita de bebé azul que Ana hizo.

“Si." Le contesta, volviendo a mirar a su hijo. Después de un latido, ella inclina su cabeza levantando para dirigirse a Jack. “¿Te gustaría conocerlo?”

Jack parece titubear por un momento, pero Peggy solo continua sonriendo y el eventualmente da unos pasos adentro, haciendo su camino hacia la cama. Tony se revuelve cuando la sombra de Jack cae sobre él, pero por lo demás, sigue durmiendo.

“…Huh.” Jack mira a Tony con los ojos muy abiertos. “Realmente es un chico pequeño.”

“Pequeño de lo habitual, eso es cierto.” Murmura Peggy. En eso, como si estuviera reaccionado con indignación ante la idea de ser demasiado pequeño, Tony se retuerce, soltando un pequeño gorgoteo. Peggy lo arrulla suavemente hasta que se detiene, y durante todo ese tiempo se da cuenta que Jack la observaba con cuidado.

“¿Algo que decir, Jefe?” Le pregunta, su voz ligera, pero sus ojos se entrecierran en advertencia.

“No, solo… No es nada.”

Peggy lo observa pero Jack esta de pie y no hace ningún movimiento de decir algo más, así que suspira - no esta en modo de iniciar uno de sus infames comentarios, no con Tony todavía en sus brazos.

“¿Cual es su nombre?” Pregunta Jack, después de unos momentos que pasan en silencio.

“Anthony.” Contesta. “Anthony Michael Carter. Pero mi compañera de piso ha tomado por llamarlo Tony.”

“Tony es un buen nombre.” Musita Jack. “Pero ¿’Carter’?”

“¿Si?”

“Quiero decir, ¿tiene tu apellido? Pensé que se los ibas a dar a los Jarvis.”

“Oh, yo…” Peggy reajusta a Tony en su regazo, mordiendo su labio superior. Sabe que tiene que decirla a Jack, porque no hay ninguna garantía de que el no haga otra visita inesperada y vea a Tony allí. Eso,  y porque no quiere mentirle; no todo después de lo que ha hecho por ella ya. “En realidad… he cambiado de opinión. Quiero quedármelo.”

La sorpresa colorea suavemente el rostro de jack. “Oh.”

Instintivamente, el desafío se instala en Peggy y levanta su barbilla. “¿Esto sería algún problema?”

Jack se pasa la mano por la barbilla, donde una fina capa de la barba de hace tres días le raspa su palma. “No debería, no lo creo. Si alguien puede hacerlo, serías tu.”

Peggy se queda boquiabierta, claramente tomada con la guardia baja por sus palabras. Después de un rato, suelta el aire que no se considera como una risilla pero esta sonriendo después de todo.

“Cuidado, Jack. Has estado muy amable conmigo últimamente, podría a empezar a tener una idea errónea.”

“Es solo por el niño.” Le contesta. “Como sea, es mejor que me vaya. Le tenemos que dar una  visita a nuestro bombardeo Ruso. Ramirez y yo vamos a darle un vistazo.”

Peggy asiste, pero cuando él da la vuelta para alejarse se ve obligada a volver a hablar. “Gracias por pasar, Jack. Enserio.”

Se detiene en el marco de la puerta, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para verla. “Un jefe ve por los suyos.” Se encoge de hombros.

“Vamos a tener una cena en mi casa, más tarde en la noche.” Peggy suelta, sorprendiendo a si misma y a Jack, quien gira un poco su cabeza para verla mejor. “Es como una especie de fiesta de ‘bienvenidos a casa’. Podrías dejarte caer, si tu quieres.”

Jack está callado, el tiempo suficientemente largo para que Peggy empiece a prepararse para su rechazo, pero entonces Jack solo sonríe, levantando levemente las esquinas de sus labios.

“Puedo hacerlo, Carter. Ahora descansa ¿de acuerdo?”

“Lo haré.” Dice mientras Jack sale de la habitación, agitando su mano en forma de despedida. Su mirada se detiene en la puerta, algo tibio moviéndose en contra de ella hasta que realiza que eso es Tony, quien ahora esta despierto mirándola con esos grandes, ojos redondos.

Mas tarde, después de que Peggy a sido dada de alta y lleva a Tony a casa, disfruta una noche tranquila rodeada de sus amigos. Jack aparece más tarde,  él y Jarvis terminan en un debate ‘amistoso’ acerca de las películas Británicas y Americanas, en el cual Angie termina uniéndose y encima terminó ganado para la completa diversión de Peggy y Ana.

* * *

No es que Peggy esperara que fuera fácil; es una persona mucho más realista que eso, y así sabía que esas trivialidades de maternidad eran para burlarse. Solo que, además de criar a su hijo, también tiene un trabajo relativamente peligroso siendo un agente del S.S.R de cual preocuparse.

Cuando volvió a su trabajo después de su largo año sabático, estaba contenta (y no sorprendida en absoluto, en este punto) de saber que Jack había mantenido su promesa, y el resto de la empresa sabia nada acerca de la verdadera razón detrás de su ausencia. Sin embargo, Jack insistió que volviera al equipo, or lo que estaba relegada al trabajo de escritorio o cualquier cosa que no saliera al trabajo de campo y reciba un disparo.

Si esto estuviera bajo otra circunstancia, Peggy hubiera marchado hacia Jack y decirle , pero todo esto, Peggy se encuentra agradecida por su intervención. Ahora tiene mas tiempo para estar en casa y cuidar de Anthony. Lo cual es genial, porque ahora el niño de dos meses consume gran parte de su tiempo.

Anthony (O Tony, como Angie le llamaba) era un niño latoso. Peggy no tiene ningún reparo en relacionar esa parte de su personalidad con Howard, aunque desafortunadamente aun no se lo puede decir a la cara - Howard evitando a Peggy continua más allá de su embarazo. Él ni siquiera ha visto a Anthony en persona; ella estaba completamente segura que los Jarvis le tomaron una fotografía al bebé para enseñársela, pero de acuerdo al mayordomo, todo lo que Howard hizo fue mirarlo durante unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su trabajo.

Peggy ni siquiera evocar la energía para estar enojada con él.

Al menos, ella tenia ayuda. Ana iba para cuidar al bebé cuando ella estaba trabajando, y como era de esperarse, la pelirroja era maravillosa con los niños. Angie, por supuesto, era buena con Tony e incluso Jarvis, quien al principio se veía nervioso alrededor del bebé ahora buscaba cualquier oportunidad para cargarlo cuando una se le presentara. Peggy sabía muy bien que probablemente colapsarla a causa del cansancio si no fuera por ellos, y estaba agradecida.

Desafortunadamente, no estaban disponibles todo el tiempo. Los Jarvis tenían su propio trabajo con Howard, y Angie estaba seguido ocupada con audiciones o recitales, así que Peggy se encontraba sola con Tony seguido. Y ella lo amaba, lo hacía, pero cuando se rehusaba a comer algo o lloraba desconsoladamente o chilla sin ninguna razón, a veces se pregunta si estaba realmente lista para la maternidad.

* * *

Tony la despierta, una vez más, llorando.

Él tiene su pequeña recamara pequeña en la casa espaciosa de ella y Angie, un cuarto de visitas que Jarvis ayudó a convertirla en un cuarto infantil y es ahí donde Peggy va a tropezones a las 2:30 de la mañana. Tony esta acostado sobre su espalda, su cara roja y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y todo lo que puede hacer Peggy es suspirar e inclinarse para cargarlo.

“¿Que sucede, chiquitín?” Le pregunta suavemente, acomodando ligeramente. Su vos esta casi ahogada por los gritos, pero había aprendido desde el principio que si alzaba su voz para ser escuchada solo lo perturbaba más.

Checa su pañal, solo para encontrarlo limpio, así que el siguiente paso es tratar de amamantarlo. Pero Tony solo se menea y retuerce tanto que no puede manejarlo, así que no debe tener hambre. Ella le da a su hijo aun latoso una mirada suplicante, pero él continua.

“Hey, English.” La voz soñolienta de Angie bosteza detrás de ella. Ella se voltea y ve a su compañera de piso apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, su cabello enredado y su bata colgando distraídamente sobre sus hombros.

“Hola.” Peggy le sonríe de vuelta, aunque la suya mas en forma de disculpa. “Lo siento ¿Tony te despertó?”

Angie se levanta del marco y camina hacia Peggy. “Si, pero esta bien. Es lo que los bebés hacen.”

Ella pone un dedo sobre Tony, quien detiene su llanto brevemente para mirarla. El bendito silencio solo dura un segundo, sin embargo, antes de que vuelva a llorar.

“Solo no se como detenerlo.” Suspira Peggy. “No tiene hambre, no necesita un cambio de pañal…”

Angie se encoge de hombros. “Sabes, mi mamá solía decir que era un bebé muy latoso.”

“¿Enserio, tu?” Peggy pregunta sarcásticamente. Angie solo le sonríe.

“Lo se, es un shock. Como sea, ella me decía que cada vez que empezaba a gimotear, ella solamente encendía el radio. La música me tranquilizaba de inmediato.”

Peggy levanta una ceja. “¿Crees que quiera escuchar la radio?”

“No exactamente. Tal vez quiera escuchar algo de música.”

Peggy baja la mirada hacia Tony, quien ha estado llorado durante toda la conversación y luego de vuelta a Angie con incertidumbre en sus ojos.

“¿Como una canción de cuna?”

Angie sonríe y asiste. ”No haría ningún daño intentarlo ¿verdad?”

“¿Que… que debería cantar?”

“¿No conoces ninguna canción de cuna?”

“Ninguno que pueda recordar.”

“Entonces…” La rubia frunce los labios mientras piensa. De repente, su rostro se ilumina. “¡Oh! ¿Que tal esa canción romántica de _Cenicienta_?”

Peggy la mirar indecisa ahora. “¿La caricatura?” Pregunta secamente.

“Oh, vamos Peggy, te gusta. ¡Has estado tarareando esa canción por semanas!”

“Bueno…” Se vuelve a su hijo, haciendo una mueca cuando eleva su llanto un poco más alto. “…Muy bien, merece el intento.”

Angie le sonríe de forma radiante, levantando sus pulgares de forma alentadora, mientras Tony solo continua llorando. Peggy toma una respiración profunda y empieza a cantar.

“ _Esto es amor, mmm/ Esto es amor/ Es todo lo que yo soñé…”_

Peggy no era una cantante, y en efecto, ella no había cantado enfrente de nadie desde que tenía doce años, así que su voz es pequeña e insegura al inicio. Pero Angie está sonriendo ampliamente, y Tony se ha calmado lo suficiente animándola a continuar.

_“Yo te mire, mmm / Y ahora sé / Que el cielo se haber ante mí…”_

Tony sigue llorando, pero ahora son más hipidos que lamentos. Mira hacia arriba a su madre con los ojos abiertos, aunque más hinchados. Peggy le sonríe a su hijo y pone una mano calmante sobre su hijo.

_ “Mi corazón, mmm/Puede volar / Las estrellas yo puedo tocar…” _

Los párpados de Tony empiezan a cerrarse cuando su llanto finalmente se apacigua. Casi puede jurar que escucha a Angie suspirar contenta.

_“Este es el milagro aquel que yo tanto soñé…”_

Ella tararea la siguiente parte, bajando su voz cuando los ojos de Tony se cerraron.

_“Esto es amor…”_

Por el tiempo que ella termina la última linea, Tony cae rápidamente dormido en sus brazos. Peggy no puede evitar mirar su rostro tranquilo y sereno, cuando hace unos minutos estaba gritando desgarradora mente a todo pulmón. Ella casi quiere reír por los cambios tan rápidos de Tony.

“Wow, English.” Murmura Angie, recordándole a Peggy que un esta allí. La rubia tiene una expresión suave, adornando su rostro. “No sabía que podías cantar así.”

“Bueno.” Murmura Peggy poniendo de vuelta aTony en su cuna. “no había tenido muchas razones para hacerlo, hasta hace poco.”

“…Hey.” Angie da unos pasos, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Peggy. Cuando Peggy voltea a verla, ella le ofrece una sonrisa reconfortante. “Estas haciendo un gran trabajo ¿sabes?”

Peggy le sonríe de vuelta. “Eso espero.”

Minutos después, Peggy vuelve a la cama. A pesar de su fatiga, cae dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni siquiera se molesta cuando Tony la despierta tres horas después, una vez más gritando desgarradora mente a todo pulmón.

* * *

Tony tiene casi un año de edad cuando Peggy entra al S.R.R HQ en Nueva York, ojeras bajo sus ojos después de otra larga noche de tratar de calmar al bebé para volver a dormir. Ignora las burlas de “¿Larga noche, Carter?” viniendo de sus compañeros de trabajo poco amigables, pone sus cosas en su escritorio y luego se dirige a la oficina de Jack para recibir su asignación del día.

Cuando entra a la oficina, sin embargo, la primera persona que ve es Daniel Sousa.

“¡Daniel!” Exclama, sorprendida, cuando el hombre voltea hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

“Yo también me alegro de verte.” Ríe, presumiblemente divertido por dejarla sorprendida, pero su sonrisa se desvanece abruptamente cuando nota las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. “Cristo, Peggy ¿estas bien? ¡Te ves cansada!”

Peggy parpadea. “Estoy bien.” Le contesta. “Yo solo… no pude dormir mucho anoche.”

Escucha un resoplido a su izquierda, y se gira para ver a Jack, sentado en su escritorio viéndolos con una sonrisa torcida. Daniel no parece notarlo, y si lo hace no pide la atención de ella.

“¿Estas segura? Creo que deberías tomarlo con calma…”

“Enserio Daniel, estoy bien.” Peggy se encuentra sonriendo ante su preocupación, aunque todavía esta desesperada por cambiar de tema. “¿Que estas haciendo en Nueva York?”

Daniel frunce el ceño, no del todo convencido. “Bueno, la familia de Violet esta aquí. Pensamos visitarlos antes de la boda…”

“Aw, vamos Sousa.” Sonríe Jack. “Solo admítelo. Extrañabas la lluviosa, monótona Nueva York.”

Eso hace que Daniel ponga otra sonrisa. “Bueno, ciertamente no te he echado de menos.”

“¿Como esta Violet?” Pregunta Peggy.

“Ella esta bien. Quiere saber ¿si quieres ponerte al día durante la cena mientras estamos en la ciudad?”

“Estaría encantada.”

“Solo asegurase antes de descansar, Marge.” Se burla Jack.

“Hush, Jack.” Le manda una mirada, que esta acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona y Daniel mira a ambos con curiosidad.

“¿Me… estoy perdiendo algo?”

Peggy mira a Daniel y luego suspira, mirando hacia la puerta. Esta cerrada, y nadie fuera de la oficina les esta prestando atención. Se gira hacia Jack con una ceja alzada.

“Estoy honestamente sorprendida que no le dijeras.”

“Hey.” Jack levanta sus manos. “Soy un hombre de palabra. Te dije que tu secreto estaba a salvo conmigo, y lo esta.”

"Eso es casi lindo de tu parte.” Le da una media sonrisa, mientras que Daniel se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

“Disculpa, hola, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que están hablando ustedes dos.”

Jack y Peggy intercambian una mirada, y entonces el rubio hace un gesto hacia Daniel.

“Es todo tuyo, Carter.”

Ella rueda los ojos. “Bien, de acuerdo. Daniel. Mucho a… cambiado desde que regresé de Los Ángeles.”

Parece divertido. “¿Como si tu y Jack se llevaran bien de repente?”

“Yo no diría _eso_.” Dice Peggy y Jack bufa de nuevo. “Pero… uno de los mayores cambio en mi vida últimamente, y creo que mereces saberlo.”

“Okay…” Daniel ahora parece dudoso. “¿Y que sería?”

Peggy se tranquiliza a si misma, tomando una respiración profunda. y luego lo dice.

“Tengo un hijo.”

Las palabras flotan en el aire. Peggy y Jack, ambos mirando a Daniel, cuya expresión se transforma lentamente de la sutil incredulidad a un absoluto shock.

“¿Tu… que?” Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. “¡¿Tienes un hijo?!”

Peggy hace una mueca. “Si.”

“¿Cuando… cuando pasó _eso_?”

“El año pasado.” Suministra Jack. Daniel se gira para mirarlo, como si se hubiera olvidado de Jack estaba allí, a pesar que era su oficina.

“¿Tu sabías acerca de esto?” pregunta incrédulo.

“Bueno, para ser justo, lo supe por accidente.”

“Y por ‘accidente’ quiere decir que entró a mi casa y me vio con nueve meses de embarazo.” Explica Peggy.

“Hey, te lleve al hospital ¿no es así?”

“Si, y ahora todos en el hospital piensa que tengo un esposo sin corazón, quien no se quedó a presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo.”

“…Espera ¿que?”

“Espera.” Daniel levanta su mano libre, cesando la charla. “Déjame ver si entendí… Tu.” Señala a Peggy. “Ahora tienes un hijo.”

Asiste. “Eso es correcto.”

“¿Quien es el padre…?” Pregunta después, lanzando una mirada dudosa hacia Jack, quien lo ve e inmediatamente se ríe.

“¡No! Dios, no. Carter, dile.”

Peggy resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos otra vez. “Howard.”

Daniel casi se sobresalta. “¡¿Stark?!”

“Él _es_ el único Howard que conozco, Daniel.”

Daniel sigue mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta.

“¿Sousa?” Pregunta Jack, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Estas manejando todo esto bien?”

“…” Daniel solo cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, levanta la vista y les sonríe. “Supongo que todo pasa en Nueva York.”

Los labios de Peggy se estiran en una sonrisa, aliviada por su reacción. “Supongo.”

“¿Cual es su nombre?”

“Anthony. Pero lo llamamos Tony.”

“¿Llamamos? ¿Quien mas sabe de él?”

“Aparte de nosotros tres que estamos en la oficina.” Dice Jack. “Esta Stark, obviamente, los Jarvis y la compañera de piso de Peggy, Angie.”

“Okay.” Asiste Daniel de forma pensativa. Un latido pasa y entonces él sonríe. “¿Me he perdido de algo más?”

* * *

Daniel y Violet adoran a Tony, como Peggy sospechaba que lo harían. Vinieron a su casa para la cena, donde pasan unos buenos treinta minutos haciendo ruidosos a Tony, quien solo los observa con curiosidad, inseguro de quienes son y porque le hacen esos ruidos. Daniel parece demasiado divertido por el osito de peluche en la cuna de Tony - un regalo de Angie. Esta vestido como el Capitán América, incluyendo un pequeño escudo de plástico, y mientras Peggy no esta del todo _cómoda_ con el juguete, es demasiado claro que Tony lo ama. Y, tiene que admitir, se ve demasiado adorable cuando se acurruca al lado del ‘Capi Oso’.

Su sección anima a Peggy a contarle a la ultima persona acerca de su hijo, aunque lo tiene que hacer por teléfono. Ahora mismo, esta trabajando en un proyecto para Howard que lo requiere estar en California, pero esta haciendo planes para moverse a Nueva York una vez que termine. Peggy decide que no puede esperar hasta entonces y hace la llamada.

Jason Wilkes esta sorprendido, por supuesto, pero igual que Daniel se recupera rápidamente y promete visitar L.A tan pronto como pueda. Él ya esta haciendo planes para introducir a Tony a la ciencia, y Peggy se detiene a pensar como sería el niño si terminara con el cerebro de su padre. Howard podría prestarle más atención, si ese fuera el caso. Pero tan rápido ese pensamiento cruza por su mente, lo descarta. Howard no ha ido a verla a ella ni a Tony ni una vez. Si no le importó antes, nada le haría para que le importe ahora.

* * *

Sin embargo, a medida que Tony crece, es más que obvio que sigue los pasos de Howard - hasta cierto punto.

Esta progresando con más rapidez que los niños de su edad; empezó a caminar antes a los ocho meses, y a los dos años, Tony sabía más palabras de las que debería, aunque Peggy culpe en algo a Angie. La rubia habla con Tony a una milla por minuto, y Tony empezaba como loro a repetir lo que ella decía, incluso (o especialmente) si no entendía nada de eso. Su primera palabra fue “Imbécil” después de una observación de Angie había hecho sobre Jack.

Peggy estaba divertida; Jason no.

A los tres años, Tony es mas coherente y más verbal acerca de lo que hace y no le gusta. Ama los postres de Ana, odia la calabaza; ama las historias de Angie, odia los baños; _adora_ los rompecabezas y odia todo lo que no puede unir.

Mientras que Peggy es naturalmente orgullosa por su hijo, quien más ha expresado la mayor emoción por el desarrollo mental de Tony es Jason; él es el responsable de casi todos los sets de rompecabezas en la habitación de Tony e incluso le permite al pequeño que agarre algunas de sus herramientas (no las peligrosas).

Tony mira el mundo con curiosidad, y se ve que se empeña en desarmar las cosas para ver como funcionan. Por mucho que lo negara, Peggy sabía que su mente era la de un científico, igual que su padre.

Se pregunta si Howard se da cuenta de ello, pero la respuesta es probablemente no; Jarvis le informa que cada vez que él y Ana han intentado de hablar de Tony con su jefe, los despacha. No quiere escuchar nada de eso, y si es sincera, Peggy esta aliviada y frustrada por igual. Es más fácil ignorar las ovaciones de Howard con el tiempo y estaría muy contenta si no volverá a mostrar su cara de nuevo; por el otro lado, le duele pensar que realmente no quiere nada con Tony - brillante, fuerte e inquisitivo Tony, quien terminó con los ojos de su padre.

Todas sus reflexiones sobre el tema se vuelve irrelevantes cuando, tan pronto como el quinto cumpleaños de Tony ha pasado, Howard todo lo que hace es entrar a su casa, como un huracán con una sonrisa maniática. Ella ni siquiera sabía que aun conserva la llave de su vieja casa.

“¡Peggy!” Grita, entrando en la sala de estar como si fuera un accesorio regular en el lugar. Eso sorprende a Peggy y hace que deje caer su libro al suelo.

Una vez que se recupera, le manda una mirada penetrante al millonario.

“¿Que demonios haces aquí?” Sisea, ignorando el libro para levantarse y enfrentarlo.

Si Howard nota su obvia irritación no lo demuestra. “¡Solo acabo de tener la idea mas brillante, Peg, te encantará!”

Su sonrisa es tan brillante que podría alimentar toda Nueva York, pero Peggy solo frunce el ceño en respuesta.

“¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero escucharlo? ¡Howard, no te he visto ni un cabello de ti en los casi seis años! ¡No puedes esperar que te aparezcas aquí como un loco y que yo este bien con eso!”

Para su satisfacción, Howard se encoge un poco.

“Okay, punto a tu favor, pero no necesitas arrancarle la cabeza a un chico.” Dice lentamente y Peggy quiere golpearlo. “Además es importante.”

“¿Tan importante que no pudiste llamar antes?”

“Si. ¡Mira, ya he hablado con Chester sobre eso -!”

 _Eso_ logra romper la mirada despectiva de Peggy, y su expresión se transforma en uno de sorpresa. “¿El Coronel Phillip?”

“¡Si! ¡Y él esta de acuerdo que es una excelente idea! Solo necesito tu opinión…”

Ella suspira, sobando sus sesos. “Howard ¿Seguro que no puede esperar hasta mañana?”

“¿Que?” Howard parpadea, claramente perplejo. “Peggy ¿que parte de ‘idea brillante que incluso el viejo Chester piensa que es genial’ no entiendes?”

“La parte en que me preocupe de ello a las 10 de la noche.”

Howard jadea. Está enojado Peggy toma un placer vengativo al ver que sus rasgos generalmente hermosos contorsionarse en frustración.

“¡Diez, joder, Peg! ¡Estamos hablando de cosas que cambiarían el juego aquí!” Dice indignante. “La defensa Americana, sacudiendo el juego de la inteligencia - demonios ¡estamos hablando del próximo paso de tu carrera!”

Su voz se hace más fuerte conforme habla, y mientras Peggy se hubiera interesado hasta ese punto, en su lugar lugar lo que siente es crecer la preocupación.

“¡Mantén tu voz baja!” Demanda, su propia voz en un susurro áspero.

“¡No, no hasta que me escuches!” Replica infantilmente, y levanta la voz más fuerte por despecho.

“¡Howard!” Amenaza, dando un paso adelante pero ya es demasiado tarde.

“¿Mami?”

Ambos adultos se congelan, girando despacio sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la sala d estar. Tony esta de pie en la puerta, todavía vestido con su pijama, Capi Oso en una mano, la otra frotándose arduamente sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro despeinado por dormir.

“Tony.” Exhala, los instintos de madre pateando a media que se aleja de Howard a favor de cargar a su hijo en brazos. “¿Que haces despierto?”

“Escuche gritos.” Replica. Mira sobre el hombro de ella para ver a Howard, y es cuando Peggy gira la cabeza, puede ver que esta en shock vagamente aterrorizada en la cara del inventor.

“¿Quien es, Mami?” Pregunta Tony cauteloso, mientras se acurruca más cerca de su madre.

“Es…” Peggy titubea. Después de un latido lo decide. “Howard. Es… un amigo de mami.”

“Oh.” Tony pone la cabeza en el hombro de Peggy y levanta la mano para hacer un movimiento hacia Howard. “Hola.”

Howard, boquiaberto, logra hacer un movimiento hacia el.

Tony bosteza. “Es extraño.”

Normalmente, Peggy podría haberlo regañado por su descarado veredicto, pero ella solo puede ahogar una risa en este caso.”Lo es, chiquitín.” Esta de acuerdo, besando la mejilla de Tony. “Ahora, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama.”

Mira de nuevo a Howard, pero esta claro que no tiene intensiones de moverse de su lugar, el todavía esta en shock por la sorpresa, así que ella sacude la cabeza y carga a Tony de vuelta a su cuarto. Cae dormido rápidamente, abrazando a Capi Oso cerca de su pecho y lo deja después de darle un ultimo beso, esta vez en su frente. Howard esta en el mismo lugar cuando ella regresa aunque se ha calmado dejando el shock a incomodidad.

“Uh…” Trata de hablar, pero Peggy levanta su mano para silenciarlo.

“No. To no viniste aquí para hablar acerca de Tony, así que no lo haremos. Solo… dime esas idea tuya, y hazlo rápido.”

Howard casi, _casi_ , se ve como si quiera protestar acerca de esa idea pero en su lugar solo tose torpemente en su puño y hace gestos hacia el sofá. Después de que ambos están sentados, él comienza a hablar.

“Lo voy a llamar S.H.I.E.L.D…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de persephoneggsy:
> 
> Creo que 'Esto es amor' podría ser una buena canción de cuna o una buena canción para una boda. Podría haber dado un año con esa referencia, pero tengan en cuenta que la linea de tiempo es algo de... ¿¿eh?? Hice caso omiso a una linea de tiempo estricta en favor de escribir una linda interación entre Peggy - Tony. Pero ella y Tony ambos son un poco más jóvenes que en el canon cuando llegue a la trama de Los Vengadores.
> 
> Además, esta historia tendrá Steve/Tony eventualmente. no sabía si ponerlos en las etiquetas aún, porque Steve no vendrá por un largo tiempo, y Tony definitivamente va a salir con otras personas hasta entonces, así que... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de fgalaxy_0418:
> 
> Aquí hay dos versiones de la canción 'Esto es amor' en versión latinoamericana: la de 1950 y la de 1997. Utilicé la del '97 porque creo que la mayoría creció con ella aunque en lo personal yo crecí con esas dos versiones gracias a mi madre y abuela. Como quiera, aquí les dejaré las letras de ambas versiones tanto las latinoamericanas como la versión española:
> 
> *1950's
> 
> Mmmmmm. No hay duda ya, mmmmmm, esto es amor. Es todo cuanto yo soñé.  
> Pasión sutil, mmmm, esto es amor. Esto es amor, aroma de azahar y jazmín.  
> Fragancias mil, mmmmmm, esto es amor.  
> Elixir de la ensoñación.  
> Esto es el milagro aquel que tanto yo soñé.  
> Mmmmmm Mmmmmm  
> Esto es amor.
> 
> * 1997  
> Mmmmmm Esto es amor, mmmmmm, esto es amor. Es todo lo que yo soñé.  
> Yo te miré, mmmm, y ahora sé. Y ahora sé, que el cielo se abre ante mí.  
> Mi corazón, mmmmmm, puede volar.  
> Estrellas yo puedo tocar.  
> Este es el milagro aquel que tanto yo soñé.  
> Mmmmmm Mmmmmm  
> Esto es amor.
> 
> * Versión Española
> 
> Mmmmmm Llegó el amor, mmmmmm llegó el amor. El sueño tan dulce de ayer.  
> Feliz estoy, mmmmmm pues sé que hoy. Pues sé que hoy la llave del cielo hallé.  
> Jamás sentí, mmmmmm la sensación.   
> De estrellas en el corazón.  
> Por fin ha ocurrido ya, mi sueño se cumplió.  
> Mmmmmm Mmmmmm  
> Llegó el amor.


End file.
